Recently, robots authenticating a user (for example, a personal authentication, age and/or gender authentication, and the like) and accordingly interacting with the authenticated user have been known.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a robot that, in regard to robotic authentication, vocally guides a user to place his face in the field angle when his face is not within the field angle.
Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2007-152444.